Don't Phunk With My Heart
by RazoRkissedWrisT
Summary: Jay and Emma are trying to decide weither their relationship is purely physical, or weither it is something more.... Rated M for future chapters, language, and sexual content plz read and REVIEW! CHAPTER 2 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sean is back Degrassi, Emma negative for gonorrhea, Jay and Spinner still expelled, and Jay has some-what of a soft-side. Just thought I should inform everyone.**

**Emma's POV-**

"You're tense…" he told me.

"I'm always tense…" I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Snap in half if you don't relax."

I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience as I watched all of this happen. I watched as he slowly rendered his hand down my arm and slyly tried to reach up the back of my white mini skirt. Suddenly I was hearing JT call

"3 beauties!…. 3 beauties… EMMA!"

"Emma!" it repeated, but this time the voice wasn't JT's

"EMMA!" Mr. Simpson screamed. I opened my eyes and saw him standing in front of me shaking my shoulders.

"You were sleepwalking" he said as he pointed to where I was standing. I turned to see that I was standing at the top of the stairs leading down to my room.

_I must have walked up them to stand in the doorway, just like when I was standing in the doorway of the gym in my dream. _I thought.

"Are you sure you're O.K?" Snake asked.

"Yeah." I replied "J-J-Just a dream." I turned back to face the stairs and walked back down to my room. As I lied down the things Jay and I had said to each other started to flood back into my memory.

"Do you think I'm weird? Now there's a loaded question! You're no weirder than the rest of us. Now don't go getting all mushy on me greenpeace. What's in the van? What do ya think is in the van? You already had the tour. Show me again, Show me again for real. Hey, every player gets a prize…" the list just kept going on and on until I found myself falling asleep, thenhaving the same dream, again.

**A/N: this is before school outside Degrassi**

**Jays POV-**

"Emma told me about the dream, about how her life has gone down hill ever since she met me. She wrote me a note, must be a girl thing I don't know, but anyway, she wrote me a note giving me a list of all the bad things that had happened to her since we met. It went something like "First Sean and you became friends, which led to our breakup, The you and Spinner told Rick that Jimmy did the whole paint and feathers shit which caused him to try to shoot everyone who mislead him, including me. Then the one person who could make it all better (**A/N Sean**) moved back to Wasaga so I started going to ravine to meet you to get some "sexual healing" which I almost got gonorrhea from, thanks a bunch by the way-" suddenly I was cut off by Sean.

"Wait, rewind. Emma, ravine, YOU! What the hell is wrong with you Jay? Was Alex not good enough for you?" he retorted.

"Cool your jets Cameron!" I said. "Just be glad I didn't take miss Ellie Nash over there. God only knows what she does to you to make you so happy, and I would have been more than happy if she had offered to share some with me." Next thing I knew I was sitting on the hot pavement with a stinging in my left eye. I looked up at the front doors of DCS and saw Sean and Ellie giving me death glares. Just before they walked away, Ellie flipped me off, touched Sean's muscles and laughed.

"Ha, fucking Ha, real funny" I muttered. I got up and figured I'd walk around to The Dot and see what Spinner was up to.

**Spinners POV-**

"If I'm still serving you ten years from now, shoot me kay?" I told Jay.

"Well hey, stay in school, and get good grades- oh yeah, that's right, WE CAN'T cause you decided to go and get us expelled. Nice going!" he retorted. I gave him a smart-ass look like "what can I say" and served some water to a whole bunch of old broads.

Of course they weren't satisfied, but I ignored them and hung up my grease-stained apron.

As I walked out of the back door I noticed Jay sitting on top of the dumpster.

"O.K lets get out of here" I told him. "You bring our friends? I wanna party!"

"Of course I did Spin, do we go anywhere without 'em?" he laughed and beamed a sarcastic smile as I jumped off the steps.

Jay tossed me a bottle of Jack Daniels.

Lately this has been my escape, drinking, but I still don't see why the effects are only temporary. I'd always wish for the feeling of being drunk to never go away, that way the pain would. And sometimes I'd go down to the ravine with Jay, not with him with him, but walk down with him. But of course it wasn't the same as being with Paige. Plus, half of the time I was to drunk to even notice I was there much less remember anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2/The Conversations

Sean's POV-

"Stupid bastard." I said to Ellie. "He should know better than to fuck with me."

"I know Sean, but what do ya expect. He's Jay come on he's a misfit who does the exact opposite of what he's told." She replied. "Plus, we can't help it if you're stronger than he is!" she laughed as she rested he head on my shoulder, but all I could do was force a quick smile.

All I could do was think about why Emma would go to the ravine with Jay. It just didn't seem like Emma, his Emma anyway.

**Ellie's POV**

"I don't know what's wrong with him Ash, I just don't know. He acts so distant, like he doesn't wanna be with me or his mind is somewhere else." I said.

"Don't worry El, he's probably just worried about Emma, seeing as how they used to go out and all."

"Why would he be worried about Emma?"

"Haven't you heard?" she asked.

I slowly I shook my head back and forth. "No..." I replied "What?"

"Well…" she began. "I guess she started to go to the ravine to hoop up with Jay."

"Hook up?" I asked.

"Blow jobs… ya know"

"Oh, yeah ok I got it now."

"Anyway, I guess she had gonorrhea but when she went to the health unit to get tested the results were negative." She continued.

"Ok." I said blankly. "So."

"Oh my god El, do I have to spell it out for you?" she asked sarcastically.

"I guess so." I told her.

"Sean dated Emma. After they broke up he still felt like he needed to protect her, why do you think Sean tried to keep Alex away from Emma? Duh! But all there is to it, I'm sure you don't have to worry, he'll get over it eventually." She reassured me.

_Eventually…_ I thought. _Wonderful._

**A/N Sorry for such a short chapter, it gets better though, I was wondering, I want Sean and Ellie to have a sex scene, should I put it in or not. She wants to get Seans mind off of Emma. Tell me in the reviews plz!**


End file.
